hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 78 (2011)
Very × Rapid × Reproduction (キュウソク×ナ×ゾウショク, Kyuusoku × Na × Zoushoku) is the 78th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on May 5th, 2013. Overview The Chimera Ant Queen orders Colt to bring her more humans. She feeds on humans and gives birth to more squadron leaders, soldiers and carpenter ants. The carpenter ants build a nest. As the ants bring more humans for the Queen, Kite, Gon, Killua and the amateur Hunters search for the Chimera Ant. Summary The Queen orders Colt to lead all her soldiers to capture more food, especially highly nutritious specimens. The narrator comments that Chimera Ants are Class-1 quarantined, carnivorous insects: once they have grown beyond two meters in length, humans do not stand a chance against them. While working the fields, a man in a village sights a swarm approaching. Befuddled, he asks what it is. When they finally see the Chimera Ants descending on them, the villagers run away in terror. Colt commands the soldier to capture only the fully grown individuals, since they provide more nutrition. Colt flies back to the Queen with his underlings. It is explained Chimera Ant Queens move around until they find a place they like; at that point, they birth more and more ants to form an army, and then carpenter ants to build a nest at incredible speed. The queen will remain in the nest until her death. Assuming one grew to two meters and began to target humans, there should be entire towns missing. However, Spinner, at the computer in a hotel room, informs Kite, Gon and Killua that she cannot find anything, and in six months, the largest group of missing people numbered ten. Gon inquires whether it is possible to look up single people individually, but she replies that there are way too many. She tries to check which areas have the highest concentration of missing people, but the data is two years old. Gon and Killua suggest they search for sightings, again to no avail. Banana begins to suspect they are getting worked up over nothing, to which Spinner agrees. However, Kite asks her to bring up the tidal data from the day the arm was found. She does so and Kite tells her to go back ten days, to locate any currents that might have carried it in that time, as he believes it could have been severed when the ant made landfall. Spinner says it might come from the Balsa Islands, including the Mitene Union, where NGL is located. Aside from NGL, there is also the Republic of East Gorteau, and there is no getting any sort of information out of those two countries. Killua asks what is NGL, and Banana replies it is an acronym standing for Neo-Green Life. It is a country founded by people who wanted to live in the nature. Bringing machinery into its borders is a crime, and, according to Spinner, when in '82 three journalists attempted to trespass, one of them was sentenced to death and the others are still in jail. The Amateur Hunters what NGL people would do if they were to come in contact with the Chimera Ants, and Kite replies they would probably do nothing, as they let epidemics run their course rather than letting international doctors in; and even if they tried to spread the news, the underdeveloped means of transport and communication would make it impossible for them to succeed before it is too late. If that arm belonged to a Queen, she might have already constructed her nest. In the nest, Alligator challenges Colt to capture more humans than him. His assertive behavior prompts Colt to remind him that he follows only orders issued by the Queen. Alligator says he is just afraid of losing, since his squadron is made up of the elite, and reckons he should let the other Squadron Leaders in. Moreover, by competing, everyone will capture more prey. Upon hearing this, Colt agrees, but remarks that the quality is also important before leaving. Alligator comments that he is too stiff, but Turtle asserts it is part of his charm, and Peggy adds that the human he once was must have been pretty zealous. In her home, Haruna offers a bowl of broth to a deity and starts to weep for her children. On the table are other three bowls. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio 78 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc